robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Three Question-Marks
Alright. Let's just cut to the chase. My ROBLOX game is haunted. When I redownloaded ROBLOX Studio, the first thing I decided to do was to make a house. I struggled at first, then I finally found out a good solution. Free models. I searched for a model, only to find a strange and bizarre one. It was simply titled '???'. I did not pay attention at all to its weird name, so I just decided to import it. The model was the default Happy Home from 2008 or something. It looked nice, so I kept it that way. One thing did catch my eye. Not only did it import the default Happy Home, but it also added a weird NPC to the game. It was coloured all black, andIi's name is also simply just '???'. It had creepy white eyes. I did not really care about it too much, so I just simply deleted it and moved on. After that, it was publishing time. I decided to open my recorder and try it out. Maybe add editing and turn it into a trailer? Anyways, I pressed play and it started recording. Something was off. I did not remember changing the sky to nighttime, but I regarded it as an automatic sky things that turn the sky sayt/ / nighttime depending on the time. Anyways, I walked around. Showcasing the inside of the house, then moving on to the swings. The swing didn't move, it was disappointing. I walked over to the random assortment of bricks. The sign was blank, and I tried stepping on them to see if they would topple. They did not. I was doubting that I should even upload the footage. But, there was one part of the map that I did not showcase. The slide. I walk over to the slide. My expectations were high, would it actually make me slide down? I walked to the top of the slide. When that happened, my screen immediately froze. I'm not sure if the term 'froze' is accurate, lets just say that it just glitched out. It took me to a place called '???', by... Me? I didn't remember making a place entitled '???'. I was a little confused. until the game loaded. It greeted me with a black screen. Flashes of bright neon colors started to flash my screen, and eerie music started. The flashes kept happening. until a black figure appears with white eyes. At this point, I was no longer a little confused. I was VERY confused. The flashes did not stop appearing, as the 'music' if you can call it music kept getting higher and higher. The NPC was glitching out. I could not see my character, nor do anything at this point. Blood came out of those white pupils for a brief second before disappearing. I know, it's kind of cliche. Don't forget, I was still recording. Anyways, I nearly gagged when that happened. I immediately tried to click the 'Leave Game' button. It clicked, but it did not do anything. I decided to do the next best thing, resetting. It reset me, but it was useless since I could not see my character at all. Red lips and teeth appeared on the NPC for a millisecond. More blood also briefly appearing out of the pupils and the stomach. I was mortified. Oh, and the music. The music kept on getting higher and higher in pitch, my eardrums were starting to hurt. The NPC started getting pixelated and glitching out more. Eventually, I tried clicking the Close button on the top left of the window. It did not work, so I got out of fullscreen (I'm running on a Mac, you can do that on Macs). As soon as I did that, the music and the disturbing graphics stopped. Only the NPC. Staring through your eyes and into your soul. I tried to resize the window, to get a better view of the game (The recording did not record my entire screen). The NPC tried to reach for me. His pure black fingers and arms reached out., and exited the window. All of my applications closed, including the recorder. Luckily, the recorder has an autosave mechanic built-in. So, I managed to recover the footage. The ending of the footage was a little corrupted, but it'll do. I'm going to upload it to my YouTube channel. I tried to open up ROBLOX Studio, only to find the game was gone. I opened to a blank baseplate., and searched the exact same thing that I searched before and find the model. None. I checked the recent mode'ls tab, and there was no such thing as '???'. If you can find the model, please ignore it. The NPC might not even be a NPC at all. Perhaps, it might as well be watching you. Thank you. Side note: There is a gigantic watermark on the center of my screen. I'm a cheap bastard and don't really have money to pay for the program soooo.. Whoops :) Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Videos Category:Entities